


Avada Kedavra

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Post-War.  Avada Kedavra: The Killing Curse.  It is a powerful green-jet or flash of light that will kill the victim instantaneously without any pain; however, in several years time insanity will strike the caster, leaving their world shattered. Slash, One Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Summary:** Post-War. Avada Kedavra: The Killing Curse. It is a powerful green-jet or flash of light that will kill the victim instantaneously without any pain; however, in several years time insanity will strike the caster, leaving their world shattered.

**Rated: PG-13** (to be safe due to homosexual themes) … 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Missus JRK does as well as the WB._

**Avada Kedavra**

A boy with black hair and too-big jeans sat in the middle of the green pasture, his green eyes alit with something no one understood. Others traveled to see him, but he didn’t understand what they were talking about, where was this school? Why were they insisting he go there? He liked the calm, green fields of wherever he was and he didn’t want to leave it. The house had gold hallways, but his room was green like the grass he was always sitting on. 

A mirror sat in the bathroom, but it was shattered, its pieced lying all over the sink and floor. The sharp scraps stabbed at his grass-stained feet when he entered the shabby, slate, scruffy, small bathroom; those sharp shards reminded the boy of the ones that were laying at the bottom of this big box-like thing in his bedroom. He walked over to the small pond and peered into the water, but when he saw his reflection feet fell into the water as hands flew to his hair. 

Black poufs flew about in the air. 

Two men grabbed at the younger boy’s hands to prevent the boy from harming himself further, but the boy groped for the wand that would lye inevitably in their pockets. He wanted magic. He wanted to be happy and he would be with magic. He wanted to feel the familiar weight of that eleven-inched, holly wand. He remembered the wood pressed up against the palm of his hand. He remembered it. He needed it.

Hands grabbed his and forced him back, but it didn’t stop there he fought against the restraints that were living, bone-crushing fingers. Slow sensual strokes on the insides of his writs calmed him, he didn’t know why since he couldn’t remember his deceased werewolf friend who would stroke the insides of his writs before going to sleep. A blonde walked up to the group, shoulder-length hair blew in the summer breeze. He was wearing a green sweater and as he kneeled next to the other boy he brought out a small green box.

“Happy birthday, Harry.” Greedy fingers gripped at the green velvet box and opened it up to see green glitter fall out from the insides, and inside lay a silver ring with a green gem stone. The burly men, grumbled about not wanting to endorse Harry’s love of green. But Draco always ignored them, since he wanted his love to be happy. Even though Harry’s mind was deteriorating Draco visited him everyday; even though Harry had already forgotten who he was Draco visited him everyday; even though Harry didn’t love him anymore Draco visited everyday. Green eyes sparkled with something new. Happiness.

  
_Avada Kedavra: The Killing Curse. It is a powerful green-jet or flash of light that will kill the victim instantaneously without any pain; however, a look of terror will be placed on the victim’s face. If the spell misses it will create a massive explosion. Only one person is said to have survived it, but several hundred casters have been driven to insanity due to its lasting effects. It is addictive like any of the other unforgivables, but this is the only one that if casted a certain amount of times will actually cause the caster to go mentally insane if he or she is unable to cast it again for a large length of time. Many Death Eaters were said to have gone insane after the end of the war due to being held in captivity without their wands to cast this deadly and dark spell. The sheer magnitude of its darkness somehow deteriorates the balance of magic within one said person; in turn this curse has turned into a deadly phenomenon as it is destroying the minds of not only death eaters, but old aurors and war soldiers._   


They didn’t know what happened to Harry’s mind that fateful day ten years ago, but now he couldn’t think and remember like he use to. Healers suspected it was the power behind killing curse that did him in, but many of Harry’s supporters (and even the press) suspected it was the fact that he had lost everyone: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Cedric, and even the whole Weasley Clan. Only Severus and Draco remained from the Order – and even though Draco and Harry use to be together it wasn’t enough to keep Harry’s mind. Severus was now diminishing before Draco’s eyes, and even as those grey eyes watched Severus slowly deplete he couldn’t bring himself to regret his life the way he was living it. Figuring it wasn’t too long until his own mind escaped him, Draco took Severus as his lover, but the love he held for Harry couldn’t be broken. Even as Harry’s green eyes looked at him with confusion, as if asking who he was, Draco couldn’t tear himself away from him, he couldn’t let go of the past.

The last promise he made to Harry was that he’d never let him cast the curse one more time. Only wanting to cast it once, Harry said that he’d take care of Draco if his mind escaped him, but now Draco was taking care of Harry. 

Draco wanted Harry to be with him in Hogwarts, but Draco knew he shouldn’t take Harry away from the house. Harry was at a house where they could treat him for his illness, but still Harry yearned for magic. Still Harry yearned to cast the killing curse and to gain his mind once again. But no mater how much it hurt him, Draco couldn’t allow that. He couldn’t let Harry cast the magic that would bring back the man he loved.

Harry was obsessed with the color green, but terrified of the color black. He would shatter any mirrors so that he wouldn’t have to see his hair, he’d pull out fistfuls trying to get the darkness away from him. All other colors only made Harry wrinkle his nose in disgust. But this green, this green was magnificent. It was beautiful.

_Only one person has survived this curse: Harry Potter. But a scar marked his forehead where it was casted. It is said that his mother sacrificed herself and in turn love made him invincible to Tom Riddle’s killing curse. Harry Potter is a war hero who destroyed Lord Voldemort and in turn is called the “Savior of the Wizarding World.” (For further information see Harry Potter: Page 254)_

The battle was raging, curses were flying around in an open field as people screamed, scampered, and succumbed to death. Life escaped numerous bodies as beams of green light flew around the battle field, but Harry was under an invisibility cloak with his lover Draco Malfoy. After kissing for the last time Draco took off into the moonlight, it was full moon and werewolves were revenging the field killing and contaminating victims all over the battle field, but still Harry saw no signs of the Dark Lord. Severus was wearing a torn long sleeved collared shirt and he nearly ran into Harry as he shot curses at his once comrades who were wearing their masks and black robes. The battle raged. Endless hours. Still no sign of him.

Suddenly the Dark Lord arrived and all battling intensified, Harry rushed forward and tore off his cloak; feeling the warmth of his father for the last time, smelling the scent of his lover for the last time. Curses flew. Shields protected. People died. Harry screamed. Voldemort fell.

It was like a dance, and suddenly all the Death Eaters gripped at their forearms as pain radiated through their bodies as if the cruciatis curse was burning its way through their entire being. Some fell over and curled up to die, while other simply screamed until their throats were dry and scratchy, but few simply fell to their knees and took the punishment quietly. Severus was among those few. However there was a boy in the middle of the battle field who stood lost. The green light ebbed its way into his vision the intense satisfaction of casting that spell made his wand hand itch for more. But the blackness that claimed him stopped any further deaths.

But when he recovered he never truly did recover. Intense nightmares plagued him. He couldn’t remember that night. However in his daydreams he was happy, since a boy with grey eyes who loved him was there, but he never could make the connection between the two identical faces. Or perhaps Harry did, but was confused as to who this man with the same face as his lover. One will never know exactly what happened to Harry Potter or what thoughts run through his mind. He won’t speak.

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, but in the end the killing curse was his downfall.

\--Fin--


End file.
